Players Like to Tickle
by xXHanamiChanXx
Summary: Long story Short. One girl. One guy. Both are best friends, yet one hasn't seen one as more then that. How is one of the regular days going to go? Heartbreak, Or, Love blooms? OC X OC  Mainly about OC, Sorry .


Me: Oh Gawwdd, You'll probably think this sucks .

Natsumi: Um…Why?

Me: First Story, And I FAIL At writing fan fiction….

Yukio: That's not true!

Me: *Glares* Yes it is….

Yukio: *Shudders* A-anyway! On with the story! ^^;

Natsumi: HanamiChan only owns the (OC) characters and story plot.

"Kyyaa!"

Went off the small squeak of a blackette.

"Yukio!"

The girl shouted, now running after the Bluette named Yukio.

"What? I just got payback that's all, Natsumi!" He laughed, running across the field.

"Yeah, By hugging me just above my waist!" She yelled, tackling him to the ground.

Yukio busted out laughing, feeling a pair of hands beginning to tickle him.

"N-Natsumi! N-No fair!" He laughed in agony.

"Well this Is what you get!" She smirked, continuing to tickle him until he grabbed hold of her hands, pulling her to lay next to him.

"My turn!" He grinned, beginning to tickle the younger girl.

She let out a small squeak then began to laugh as he tickled her sides.

"A-Alright! E-enough~" She pleaded, small tears forming in her eyes.

Yukio chuckled, lifting his hands up and sighing. Natsumi sighed along then looked up, her cheeks stained with red at their position. She was on the bottom, arms spread out and her legs in a shy position of laying next to each other. Yukio on the other hand was literally kneeling over her. He blinked a few times.

"You alright?" He asked, in return a shy nod.

He inched his face closer taking a good look at Natsumi's face. Natsumi could've swore her face was the shade of a tomato by now.

"Ehh, you don't have a fever…but…by the way you hardly have fevers…you're blushing…" He smirked.

Natsumi fumed. "Well You're on top of me Dumbassu*!" She snapped.

Yukio blinked a few times then looked down at his position. A Pink stained his cheeks as he got off of her.

"Need some help?" He asked, holding his hand out for her.

About to say something, Natsumi winced as the bell suddenly rang. She stood, brushing off her school uniform before walking on ahead, as if nothing happened. Yukio stood there, confused.

"Is she mad at me?" He grumbled, before racing off to Language Arts Class as the yard duty woman told him to get to class.

Since the two both had Language arts together, Yukio found this opportunity to ask. Natsumi was standing in front of the LA teacher, holding her paper. The LA teacher would usual stand outside of class and collect homework one at the time, He watched as the Blackette gave her homework to the Teacher then walked into the class. He sighed going in after her before feeling the teacher's hand block him.

"Homework?" He asked, a bit demanding.

Yukio sighed and opened his back pack, searching around till finally finding it. He handed it to the teacher and walked in.

"So Yukio, you think you're off the loose for getting Saturday school?" The teacher asked, smirking a bit.

Yukio sweat dropped.

"Umm…No sir.." He answered, sitting in his seat with a embarrassed blush.

Natsumi giggled quietly before continuing to do her homework. Yukio looked back to the teacher, seeing he had been collecting the other students' homework. He decided to take this chance and ask Natsumi. He walked over to the empty seat behind her, making sure Natsumi didn't notice him. He smirked, snaking his hands just above her waist. Natsumi looked up from her homework, blushing as she looked down at the hands around her.

"oii~ Natsumi-chan! Would you mind telling me the homework" Yukio called in a whisper.

"Well for one this is not the homework! L-let go Yukio!" Natsumi hissed, removing his hands as she shuddered.

Yukio frowned before retreating his arms and heading back to his spot. 'She really is mad at me…' He thought sadly. Soon he stood up straight as he felt someone tickling him from behind. He laughed silently before turning as the hands stopped. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Natsumi sitting back in her chair with a small pink blush staining her cheeks. Yukio grinned, then proceeded on doing his homework.

~After School~

Natsumi sighed, carrying her viola case out of school. She frowned, wondering if she'd got better at the tests from today. Waiting for her parents, she stood there, wondering about her scores and grade. "Oi~ how come you seem so mad at me?" A flirtatious voice asked, hugging the Blackette from behind again. Natsumi tensed, instantly knowing the voice. "L-let me go Yukio…" She stuttered, yet still with a clear voice.

"But Why?" Yukio asked, sounding a bit confused.

Natsumi sighed.

"Because what's the point of flirting with me, when there is other girls you've flirted with? I mean, I'm practically not the one you like obliviously…" Natsumi answered, breaking his grip and walking off. Yukio frowned, watching the black haired girl walk to her parent's car. He sighed, smiling a bit. 'Don't worry, I'll redeem myself to you soon…' He thought, shoving his hands in his pockets before walking towards his house. He was going to be planning things over the weekend…

~In Natsumi's Car~

"Honey, are you okay? Your face is a bit red…" Natsumi's mother asked. "I-I'm fine…" Natsumi answered, looking out the window. Truthfully, she kept on thinking about Yukio. 'That effing player…I don't get why I like him…' She thought as she clenched her hand and looked down at her lap. Yet the real answer was that they were best friends, no matter what…A Bright red blush still staining her cheeks as she remembered.

Me: It Sucks…

Yukio: *Sighes* Well that's all…Night people!

Natsumi: Aah, and Arigato for Reading!

~Translation~

Oi: Hey

Argato: Thanks or Thank you

Natsumi: "Summer's Child"

Yukio: "What ever he wants"

Dumbassu: Actually. I just added an 'u' at the end for fun :P


End file.
